


Body Parts

by Caladenia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: Five times Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay apologised to each other.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60
Collections: Janeway/Chakotay Trope fics





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those who have been affected by that dreaded virus. Take care of yourselves and your family.

**Hands**

What did you think you were doing, following me? I gave you the order to leave.

I didn't like their looks, Captain.

I had them in the palms of both hands before you barged in.

You mean the same hands which are currently handcuffed behind my back?

Oh, stop snorting, Commander, and do something about itinstead.

A bit difficult with my hands tied up behind your waist and your nose in my chest. If you had followed my advice and that of your Security officer—

We needed more dilithium. I couldn't leave empty-handed!

We didn't need the dilithium that much to have you kidnapped.

Yes, we did. I mean, no, but—

Ah! Now, there’s water lapping at our feet. Great.

Must be the tide.

Something’s wriggling up my back.

Sorry. I am trying to get us free.

Please continue.

Would be easier if you stopped squirming.

I am not squirming. I am just…

What?

I am ticklish if you must know, Captain.

Ticklish! Don’t make me laugh. Ouch…

What happened?

I lost a bit of skin sliding my hand past the handcuff.

Did you hurt yourself?

I’m fine. But I don’t think it’s going to work for you. Your hands are too big.

You're right, but are you sure this is the time to undo your hair?

Hair pins, Chakotay, hair pins. The ideal tool to pick handcuffs.

Remind me to put in a requisition for a couple of those before you get kidnapped next time. Might come in handy.

Sarcasm doesn’t suit you. Give me your hands instead.

Sorry. They are still tied behind your back, Captain.

**⁂**

**Legs**

I should have stopped you. We are the only two humans on this planet, and we can’t afford to be complacent.

Just get these things off…Damn!

The barbs are sharp. Look how they recurve and—

I’m not after a lesson in botany, Chakotay. Pull them off me.

Sorry. Three more to go.

Did you get some too?

The pants protected me.

I suppose a dress isn’t quite what’s needed here.

Oh, I don't know. You do look good in a dress.

Were you eyeing my legs when I run into that field of flowers?

Sorry.

**⁂**

**Skin**

Take your shirt off, Commander.

Sorry?

Your shirt.

They’ve already taken our uniform jackets, Captain. I fail to see what—

Do you know the tensile strength of Starfleet fabric?

The bars?

Exactly. I'll wrap the shirt around two of the bars, you grab that piece of pipe that's laying here, and torsion will do the rest.

One shirt coming up, Captain. But I think we'll need yours too.

You are right. One is too short.

Well, your turn, then. Take your shirt off. Might need your trousers too.

Commander, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you just want to see more of my skin.

And I thought you were going to tie the shirts around the bars, so we could escape.

Bars. Yes. Sorry..

**⁂**

**Bums**

After you, Captain. You’ve got the tricorder.

No, after you, Commander.

I asked first.

And I insist you go before me.

Why?

I am your captain. I don’t have to explain myself.

It always helps to give reasons for one’s orders, I’ve found.

Sorry, not this time. It’s not like we are hurtling into danger. It’s only a routine inspection.

A pity those Jefferies tubes are so tight, otherwise we would be able to inspect all we want side by side instead of crawling on our knees and hands one behind the other.

And what would be the fun in that?

Fun, Captain?

Sorry, I didn’t mean…

I might have a solution for our dilemma.

 _Our_ dilemma?

What about we take turns?

Very tactical of you, Commander.

Always, when it is about you.

You take the lead then.

With pleasure, Captain. I’ll make sure I don’t crawl too fast, so you can inspect everything at your leisure.

**⁂**

**Hearts**

What do you mean by ‘I am so sorry’!

Exactly what it spells. S O R R Y.

Don’t you get cocky with me, Commander.

Technically, I am not your first officer anymore.

Well, many thanks for the technical information. I hope you treated Seven better than that.

You know perfectly well that Seven is happy where she is now, which is far away from me.

Well, at least one of you has got some brains.

I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Kathryn, can we talk inside? I am freezing here.

Not interested. You know your way back to the nearest public transporter.

But think of the headlines in the viznews tomorrow; ‘ _Former first officer found frozen stiff on the doorstep of the newly appointed Starfleet admiral_.’

You wouldn’t dare.

What? Die on your doorstep? Give me five more minutes and my insides will resemble an ice cube. And, to be frank, you don’t look too warm yourself, Kathryn. You should have put a coat on before answering the door.

I know. It’s just…I saw you and I sort of rushed outside.

That's...kind of nice of you.

Wait until I finish. I forgot the door locks automatically after five minutes. And I left the key inside. It’s an old-fashioned security lock. Very solid.

Of course. No hair pins this time, I assume?

No, but there’s always the barn, though. We could stay there until my mother returns tomorrow morning.

A barn? For the whole night? Is that safe?

Oh, come on, Chakotay. My insides are freezing too.

I’m sure I can find a few ways to keep you warm.

So you should. It’s all your fault after all.

Sorry, Kathryn.

Me too, Chakotay.

**Author's Note:**

> My many thanks to Blackvelvet42 for her razor sharp beta skills.


End file.
